This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Virtual reality allows a user to enter a world created by electronics, such as with a computer and a virtual reality display and a controller. It is with the controller that the user interacts with the virtual reality world and effect actions and changes to the virtual reality world. Hand controllers are commonly considered to provide input by the user to the computer to effect the virtual reality world. However, the use of hand controllers have limitations in that there are only so many movements you can do by moving your hand and the fingers of the hand to cause input signals.